This invention relates to sprouter systems, and, more particularly, automatic sprouter systems adapted to provide automated soaking, rinsing, draining, misting and oxygenation of seeds and grains until ready for harvest.
It has been demonstrated recently that the nutritional value of seeds increases dramatically during the first few days after sprouting. Such sprouts have been found to be very palatable snacks and additions to such foods as soups, salads, vegetable dishes, sandwiches, omelets, breads and beverages in addition to being used as simple garnishes. Sprouts also tend to be economical since one half cup of seeds may expand to one and one half cups after soaking and to about a quart of edibles after sprouting. Many people are now growing sprouts from such seeds and grains as buckwheat, hard winter wheat, alfalfa, mung beans, lentils, chick-peas, watercress, and sunflower. Hereafter, the word xe2x80x98seedxe2x80x99 is defined to include beans, grains and any other ovules from which plants are grown.
There are a number of devices conceived to assist growers, both home growers as well as commercial growers, to better automate and control sprouting seeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,671 entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus for Growing Bean Sproutsxe2x80x9d which issued on May 20, 1979 to Lee discloses a self watering apparatus including a housing divided into an upper and a lower compartment by a horizontal divider plate having orifices therethrough. A tilting water container is used to periodically supply water to plants in the upper compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,367 entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Germinating Seed Sproutsxe2x80x9d which issued on Feb. 5, 1991 to Chung discloses accelerated sprouting of bean sprouts by placing said sprouts in a closed vessel on a screen. The seeds are soaked with water and additives and humidified air is blown through at periodic intervals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,589 entitled xe2x80x9cMethods and Apparatus for Growing Bean Sproutsxe2x80x9d which issued on Jun. 25, 1991 to Park discloses a series of vertical beds having bean sprouts growing therein organized in order of size with the largest at the top. Water cascades downward through the beds at periodic intervals.
However, there is still a need for an apparatus for use by the home owner or small commercial concern which is fully automatic until harvest with no human touch. In addition, at present most seed sprouting methods require a 12 to 24 hour pre-soaking period before initiation. It would be desirable to eliminate this pre-soaking step. Lastly, the use of hydroponic techniques to avoid the use of soil and resultant contamination is preferred. The present invention meets this need.
In addition, the prior art teaches that water with some air circulation provides the best combination for sprouts. However, new research indicates that maximizing the air with a minimum amount of water makes for better sprouts with a minimal risk of contamination by molds and the like.
None of the known prior art disclose the device set forth herein.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple, easy to use fully automated seed sprouting apparatus to minimize handling and maximize hygiene.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fully automated seed sprouting apparatus using hydroponic technology which minimizes the risk of mold or rotting by providing air under pressure with a water mist.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize this invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.